Rebound
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Puck x Finn lemon, how does Puck deal with his hectic life? MATURE CONTENT, enjoy


**Rebound (Finn H x Puck)LEMON!**

Puck sat in his room, staring at the wall with the ultrasound pictures on it. He was so confused right now, he loved Quinn but she wasn't going to keep the baby, and he wanted to mess around. That was just who he was – a player. "Jeez, I need to get out more" he muttered, pushing himself to his feet. It was a Sunday and he had nothing to do, no date, no football, no life. Grabbing his car keys he jogged out of the house, shouting a short bye to his Mom and started his car off towards the gym.

He was shocked to see his used to be best buddy's car parked outside of the gym. He smirked to himself, he had known for a while that he was Bisexual. He definitely wouldn't mind getting into Finn's pants, but he was pretty certain that Finn didn't swing that way. He was digging that Rachel chick, never mind the fact that Finn now hated Puck for getting Quinn pregnant. When he went in the place was practically empty, apart from a few people packing up, Puck looked around slyly for Finn but couldn't find the boy anywhere.

He stalked into the changing room, annoyed that he couldn't find Finn, if he was going to have his way he at least needed to be on somewhat good terms with the quarterback. "Puck?" the sound of Finn's boyish voice sent an erotic shiver down Puck's spine. He ran a hand over his Mohawk and turned to face the boy, praying that his erection wasn't too noticeable.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had a date with Santana" The pale skinned boy asked, glancing around the empty gym. Puck shrugged and sat himself on the weight chair, lying back and readying himself to lift some weights. Finn seemed oddly nervous to the Jew, as the pale skinned boy sat on the weight chair next to Puck.

"Dude, what's up? You seem nervous" Puck questioned his voice straining slightly as he lifted then lowered the bar of weights, he puffed out and stole a sneaky glance up at his friend. Finn was staring down at his hands, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to say. "Seriously man, spit it out" he said stopping his lunges and placing the weights back onto the holder and sitting up so he was again, eye level with the quarterback.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Quinn I guess. Rachel also seems to be on the fence with me at the minute. I'm just stressed out Puck" Puck sighed and stood until he was towering slightly over the black haired boy, reaching his hand under Finn's chin, tilting the boy's head up so he had no choice but to look at Puck. "P-Puck?" Puck just smirked lightly and leaned down until his lips were a mere inch away from the younger boy's. he stared into wide eyes before pressing his lips firmly against Finn's, who groaned slightly.

Finn stood so he was slightly taller than the Jew, and pulled away utter shock racking his features. "We can't be doing this. You're a dude… I'm a dude – and Quinn, Rachel" he began babbling on and on, spurting out any excuse that came into his mind. He could feel his sweats getting tighter and he knew that if he didn't get out of there soon he wouldn't be able to say no to Puck, the temptation was overwhelming him until he snapped.

Lips were soon back on lips and hands roamed around under clothes, tugging and clawing. "Got…. To get… somewhere mo-more… private" Puck's voice was demanding inbetween kisses as he parted from Finn and walked away towards his car, silently knowing that Finn would follow – he did.

Puck got into his car and watched as Finn slid into his own, gaze locked with the aroused Jew. Puck pointed between himself and the boy in the car next to him, silently asking their next destination. Finn motioned towards himself and took off into the street, Puck shortly following.

Car doors were slammed and bodies hurried themselves into the small house, they were soon attacking eachother's mouths and shirts were ripped off and thrown at walls. This wasn't love they shared as such more like lust, but they were friends – friend's with benefits. Finn groaned when he was slammed against the wall by Puck, though he had known from the beginning that the Jew had no intention of bottoming, he had too much pride. "Puck. Bedroom now. Condom, lube…" he was silenced by the older boy's lips and was dragged impatiently into his room, getting shoved backwards onto the double bed.

Puck released Finn momentarily allowing the black haired boy to stand and gather the strawberry flavoured condom and lube, before promptly having his pants removed along with Puck's and discarded. Their boxer clad bodies melded against eachother and grinded their erections together, eliciting moans of approval. Puck had pinned Finn back onto the bed and slid down the taller boy's framem slowly inching the black boxers away from Finn's shaft, earning whimpers whenever he brushed against it. "G-God Puck"

"Enough talk" was the only response he got as the tanned boy slid back up after removing his own boxers, leaving them bare for the other to appraise. Puck ravaged the other's swollen lips once again and slipped his tongue back into the wet cavern as he ground his aching shaft against the one beneath him, it was addictive and their grinding became more frantic. Suddenly deciding that enough was enough the condom was slid over Puck's member and he shuffled down to Finn's entrance flipping open the bottle of fragrant lube. Squirting a small blob onto his palm he lathered three fingers and probed the puckered entrance, Finn began to squirm and groan in pain as a second finger was soon added.

Puck glanced up at Finn's flushed face, allowing the boy a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. When Finn began to wiggle his hips slightly, he took it as the ok to go, he began slowly pumping the fingers in and out of Finn, earning many moans and whimpers. He soon added the last finger and quickly scissored the passage, wanting to be inside of the heat as soon as possible.

He removed his fingers and smirked slightly when he heard a faint whimper emit from the younger boy. He crawled back up and positioned himself at the awaiting entrance, taking a few seconds to give Finn a serious look before thrusting all the way in until he was fully sheathed. Finn groaned in pain, it felt like he was being ripped apart as he slowly stretched to accommodate Puck. Who was currently panting and clenching the sheets, fighting the urge to pound the boy into the mattress.

When Finn once again wiggled his hips, Puck groaned the loudest he had yet and pulled out until only his tip was left inside of the overpowering heat, before slamming back in as fast and hard as he could. Finn cried out in pleasure and gripped Pucks shoulders bringing his hips down to meet Puck's growing thrusts.

"A-Ah harder! Please…" Puck growled at Finn's demands and angled his thrusts smirking as Finn nearly screamed when his prostate was hit repeatedly, they weren't going to last much longer. Reaching down between them the Jew grasped hold of the leaking shaft and began squeezing and rubbing.

"Is that b-better for you?" he chuckled when Finn whimpered and nodded bucking up to meet his hand and down to meet his thrusts, he felt Finn's muscles clench around him just as his semen erupted all over his hand and chest. Finn clenched even harder as he was milked and sent Puck over the edge with him, Puck cried out and waited until every last bit of the sticky white liquid had been released into Finn. They just stared at eachother after Puck had pulled out, waiting to see if the other was going to say something first.

"Finn? Honey you home?" they both froze and looked back towards the door in terror, Finn's mother was home.


End file.
